


Whumptober 26

by Waywocket



Category: Crewton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Edge keeps seeing a pretty little robot, and it fills him with dread
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 26

Lilith had been after Edge for too long. Seeing another robot a lot wasn’t something he thought about too much. It wasn’t like robots were uncommon in Crewton. There were lots of people he saw regularly, from cashiers to the same people starting their day with the same coffee. Seeing Lilith nearly every day was hardly something he’d give a second thought. Until she was where she shouldn’t have been.

After a long day chasing dead ends, Edge had just wanted to enjoy a large cup of coffee and try and relax for a while. Finding a pretty bot sitting on his bed and looking perfectly innocent was hardly what he was expecting.

“Um, hello? I’m afraid you’ve got the wrong apartment, miss. Can I help you?” Maybe she was just lost. It was a big building, after all. 

She hadn’t said anything, simply stood up, still with that innocent smile. Even as Edge stepped back, she walked straight up to him. Nearly chest to chest, she looked up at him, reaching up to touch his face.

That made him shrink back a little. “Miss? Are you alright?” This wasn’t right. He didn’t even know her name!

Suddenly, pain bloomed across his face. Yelling, he held his cheek and jumped back. Only, there was nothing there when he pressed his hand against his face. He watched her as she broke into a fit of giggles. Holding up her prize, his cheek plate, she gently pressed it against hers. 

When he made to go after her, she quickly darted out the door, leaving him standing in the doorway, painfully clutching his face. 

Edge could scarcely believe what had happened, or why.

He went back to the Fletcher's after that. Replacing his cheek didn't take too long. A day for shaping. But he stayed a few longer, worried about being alone.

Any time he was alone, his mind drifted back to her on his bed. It had left him skittish, jumping at the slightest noise or touch.

No one said anything about it. Even Shale let it slide when Edge had explained what had happened in his apartment. If only that had been the end of it.

Edge kept seeing her. The first day back to work, he saw her standing by the door. He walked straight into a crowd and was more than an hour late while he waited for her to get bored and leave. He didn’t leave the office the whole day, and Lola had followed him home, just in case.

Later on, he thought it was safe enough to get a cup of coffee on his way to work. The sun was shining brightly already, and the shop was just crowded enough, he thought she wouldn’t dare show up. But she was there.

She walked into the shop and stood behind him in line. Pressed far too close for his comfort. 

When he felt her hand run down his back, he tensed. He felt his gears grind in a panic. Without a word, or his coffee, he bolted out of the shop and ran to the office. It didn’t matter if it looked weird. He needed to get as much distance from Lilith as he could.

It was getting to the point he was afraid to be alone. Everywhere he went, he swore he saw her. Somewhere from the corner of his eye, she was there. Sitting in the car with Lola for stakeouts, he swore he saw her. Standing just around the corner. He saw her hair, the glint of metal. She was driving him insane.

A long night, he needed coffee. He stayed behind since he really didn’t need sleep to pour over evidence. Edge had all but ripped apart the break room for some coffee. Not even that cheap stuff, no one liked. That was a problem.

He was afraid of going out so late on his own. Originally, he had planned on just staying there all night. But he’d be useless in a few hours and out before morning if he didn’t get more coffee. There was nothing for it. He had to go out and buy more coffee.

His head was on a constant swivel as he walked to the corner store just around the corner. If he was fast and stuck to the lights, maybe he could get it over without her finding him. Even she must have needed a break.

It seemed the night was working in his favour. He hadn’t seen her once on the way or even in the store. Maybe she was finally getting bored with stalking him. That would be a nice turn of events.

Heading out of the store, he was feeling pretty good about the whole thing. At least until hands grabbed him. Before he could register what was happening, he was thrown into the back of a truck.

As soon as his body hit the bed, the tires squealed and pulled out, much too fast to be legal.

Struggling, he tried to right himself and see what was going on. Flopped on his back, he felt his boiler sink. Lilith was leaning over him, with that same perfect, innocent smile. “Oh no.”

He tried to jump off the truck. It would hurt, but he’d survive. Before he could get up enough, Lilith grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back. His head slammed on the frame as he fell back. “Leave me alone! I don’t even know what you want.”

She giggled at that, a light sound. “Oh, Edge. I just want to be complete! I just need to borrow a few parts, nothing you’d miss at all!” While he thrashed, she reached under his wig.

He felt her fingers digging into the metal of his head and cried out in pain. He kicked and tried to roll away, trying to get away from the feeling as she dug in his head. He could feel her inside, searching, and roaming for something. 

Her fingers combed through the wires in his head, like spiders crawling in his mind. The more he fought, the deeper she seemed to go. At least, until the world suddenly went dark.

He froze in fear when there was nothing. He could feel her on his chest, feel her in his head, but he couldn’t see. She’d pulled out the wires for his vision.

Giggling, she was giggling again. So pleased with herself to have gotten this far at last. The giggling turned into crazed laughter as she dug deeper into his head, pulling on more wires.

Edge weakly flailed, trying in vain to get her off him. But she managed to pin his hands with her knees. Try as he might, he couldn’t get the leverage he needed to get her off of him.

Deeper and deeper until the hearing went next. All that was left was pain. So much pain. He felt as she ripped him into pieces in the back of the truck.


End file.
